Kung Fu Lion
by captainleo
Summary: Alex is obsessed in kung fu and one day becomes a kung fu master. But when he was chosen to be the Dragon Warrior by Mufasa, he must be trained by Leo to save the valley from Dagnino.
1. 1: Legendary Warrior

**Chapter 1**

**Legendary Warrior**

We now see the mountains as the wind blows during the sunny day. Then we see a figure, wearing yellow scarf, a cape and a hat which covers its eyes. The figure walked through the bridge traveling from place to place. He stopped and stared at the village.

"_Legend tells of a legendary warrior, whose kung fu skills with the stuff of legend. He traveled the land in search of worthy foes."_

Inside the restaurant, this place is full of villains. The villains stared at the legendary warrior with their evil eyes as the innocent people stared at the warrior, shaken from the villains. The warrior took a seat and began to eat as Shan-Yu came to the table, glaring at him.

"I see you like to chew, maybe you should chew on my fist!" Shan-Yu pounded his fist on the table, but the warrior didn't startled; he continued eating.

"_The warrior said nothing for his mouth was full; then he swallowed and then he spoke."_

"Enough talk, let us fight," said the warrior. Suddenly, the warrior got up and began to fight Shan-Yu and the other villains. One by one each villain was beaten by the warrior as the innocent watched in amazed.

"_He was so deadly in fact, that his enemies were go blind from over exposure to pure awesomeness!"_

"My eyes!" Puppetmon cried.

"He's too awesome!" Mirage yelled.

"And attractive," said Gatomon.

"How can we repay you?" Agunimon asked.

"There is no charge for awesomeness or attractiveness," the warrior replied. And so, the warrior broke through the roof, defeating each villain one at a time or two at a time.

"_It mattered now how many foes he faced. They were no match for his mordacity!" _

The warrior kicked each villain faster and faster. Suddenly, there are lots and I mean LOTS of villains raining down to get him. Without warning, the warrior let out a powerful blow and all the villains are raining down into the water as he walked on the bridge.

"_Never before had a Warrior been so feared and so loved."_

The warrior stopped and took a view at the mountain. On top, there are five members fell and landed safely on the ground, bowing for the warrior.

"_Even the most heroic heroes in all of Toonarnia; the Furious Five, bowed in respect to this great master."_

"We should hang out," said the Tiger.

"Agreed," said the warrior as he and the Furious Five stood in their Fung Fu style, getting ready to fight more villains, like there's a war.

"_But hanging out will have to wait because when you're facing ten thousand demons Shaven Mountain, there's only one that matters! And that's…"_

"Alex, get up!" said the Tiger with a different voice. "You'll be late for work!". Suddenly the warrior stopped and fell. In reality, the animal was on the floor, waking up. The animal is a lion with Brown fur, Yellow inner fur and Muzzle, Black tips on his ears and and a mane and a pentagon shape; he's none other that Alex, who was a warrior, but he was just dreaming.

"Alex, get up!" the male voice called. Alex looked around his room, which is full of kung fu stuff, the picture of the Furious Five and the Furious Five action figures. The Lion sighed; notice that it was only a dream. He lied there and began to get up the different way, like a warrior, but he couldn't; he tried again, but failed.

"Hey Alex, what are you doing up there?" someone asked.

"Uh nothing!" Alex lied as he tried yet again, but couldn't. So, he got up in the regular and asked like he's fighting as he looked at the action figures.

"Xiro, Rajah, Bruma, Panthy, Kairel!" Alex roared liked Xiro's Lion roar, but he stopped and saw Daisy Duck staring at him while watering the flowers. Alex pointed at the figures, but he took cover so that he can't be humiliated.

"Alex, let's go! You're late for work!" the male voice called. Alex threw the weapon on the wall and ran, "Coming!" Alex saw the weapon on the floor; he tried in again so it can stick to the wall, but failed. He grabbed it and ran, but he tumbled down the stairs, where his dad is waiting.

"Sorry dad," said Alex. Holding the large pots is a was and cat with Redish fur, lighter redish fur, and green eyes; he's Danny, Alex's dad.

"Sorry doesn't make the noodles," said Danny. "What were you doing up there? With all that noise in your room,"

"Oh, nothing just had a crazy dream," Alex replied.

"About what? What were you dreaming about?" Danny asked, chopping lettuce.

"What was I…uh…I was dreaming about…" Alex didn't want to tell them he was dreaming about kung fu; otherwise it could mean big trouble, "Noodles…"

"Noodles? You were really dreaming about noodles?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, what else I would be dreaming about?" Alex asked as he gives the bowls to the customers, "Oh careful, that soup is…sharp."

Danny grinned, "Oh happy day, my son finally having the noodle dreams! You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment!"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked as Danny helped Alex tying the apron around his waist.

"Oh, this is a sign, Alex!" Danny replied.

"A sign of what?" Alex asked.

"You, Alex, are almost to be ready entrusted with the secret ingredient with my secret ingredient soup!" Danny explained, "And then, you will fulfill your destiny and take over the restaurant! Just as I took over from my father, who took it over from his father who won it from a friend in the game of Mahjongg."

"Dad it was just a dream," said Alex.

"No, it was the dream, we are noodle folks and our blood runs through our veins," said Danny.

"Dad, didn't you…I don't know, want to do something else, something besides noodles?" Alex asked.

"Well, when I was young and crazy, I though about running away and learning how to make tofu," Danny explained.

"So why didn't you?" Alex asked.

"Oh, because it was a stupid dream," said Danny, "Can you imagine me making tofu?" he laughed but stopped, "No, we all have our place in this world. Mine is here and yours is…"

"I know is here," said Alex.

"No, it's at table two, five, seven and twelve," Danny gave more bowls to Hubie. "Service with a smile," Alex watched his dad gets back to work; he looked up at the dojo, which is way on top of the mountain and where the Furious Five is located and their master. He just hopes that one day he'll become a warrior like them.


	2. 2: Mufasa's Vision

**Chapter 2**

**Mufasa's Vision**

Way on top of the mountain and above the clouds is a dojo. This is the place where the Furious Five lives along with their master. Sitting by the tree and playing the beautiful music on the flute is a young boy by the age of 19 He also wears a brown kung fu clothing; he's Master Captainleo or Leo by his friends. Master Leo kept playing the wonderful tune, but unknown to him, there are two figures hiding behind him getting ready to pounce. He's still playing the tune very clam and relaxed until suddenly, without warning, the figures got out of their hiding spots and began to pounce on him. Leo opened his Blue eyes and dodged and blocking the others' attacks. He used his kung fu skills against them, but they blocked and dodged his attacks. Leo and the five figures stopped as Leo smiled.

The first is a dark tan lioness with light tan inner fur, muzzle, inner ears, hand palms, and toes, a tuft of black hair on her head that almost covers her eyes and on her chest, green eyes, purple eye shadow, and a black tail tuft, and light blue pants & a Short dark blue sleeved kung-fu shirt. She was Bruma.

Next to Her is a humanoid lion that had dark red fur, red-orange inner fur, inner ears, muzzle, hand palms, and toes, green eyes, a black mane, and a black tail tuft, Brown Shorts and Hand Braces; he's Xiro.

Standing on the other side of Leo is a female black panther with grey inner fur, muzzle, inner ears, and hand palms, long black pulled into a tall bun, green eyes, blue-purple eye shadow, and she wears a gold choker and a gold bracelet on her upper right arm, a Sleeved shirt with green plats on it and black pants; she's Panthy.

Next to her is a a gold lioness with peach inner fur, muzzle, inner ears, hand palms, and toes, a curly tuft of hair on her head and chest, blue eyes, pink-purple eye shadow, and a brown tail tuft and she wears a red sleeveless kung-fu shirt with yellow plants on it, a yellow sash, black pants, and bandages on her ankles as sandals. She is known as Kairel.

Between the girls is Well Built tiger with yellow eyes white inner fur and muzzle and he wears a red robe and sapphire Pants; he's Rajah. See, they are the group called the Furious Five.

"Well done students! If you were not trying to disappoint me," said Leo as the Furious five bowed for respect, "Kairel, you need more ferocity. Xiro, greatest speed! Bruma, height! Panthy subtlety. Rajah…"

"Master Captainleo," said the a little Green Dragon. He's Dojo.

"What?" Leo asked, pointing his flute at Dojo.

Dojo jumped a little, "It's Master Mufasa, he wants to see you." Later, Leo ran inside the dojo as the doors opened. Leo wondered what Mufasa is going to say something even if something bad will happen. Leo stopped and took a deep breath; he bowed to Mufasa for respect.

"Master Mufasa, you summoned me? Is something wrong?" Leo asked. The figure was balanced on top of the stick by his head. The figure is a lion with brownish gold pelt and a red mane in a black robe with a gold belt; he's Mufasa a old lion. Mufasa climbed down from the stick, smiling at the boy.

"Why must something be wrong for me to want to see my old friend?" Mufasa asked, smiling.

"So, nothing's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Well, I didn't say that," said Mufasa as he blew out the candle one by one. Leo watched calmly as Mufasa continued to blow out few more candles. Mufasa is about to say something, but he blew out another candle. Leo gave a confused look and he had enough. So, he used his power of wind to blow out all the candles around the room.

"You were saying?" Leo asked.

"I had a vision, Dagnino will return," Mufasa replied. Leo gasped in horror and imagined the evil shadowy figure causing destruction in his wake.

Leo just stood there, shocked, "That is impossible! He's in prison!"

"Nothing is impossible," said Mufasa, he always see visions that are good and bad and his visions is never wrong.

Leo's eyes widen, knowing that Dagnino will come back. "Dojo! Fly to Chorh-Ghom Prison and tell Commander ExVeemon to double the guards, double their weapons, double everything! Dagnino does not leave that prison!"

"Yes Master CaptainLeo!" Dojo flew, but he bumped into the pillar and continued to fly all the way to Chorh-Ghom Prison.

"one often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it," said Mufasa.

"We have to do something master!" said Leo, "We can't let him just march on the valley and take his revenge! He'll, he'll…"

"Your mind is like this water my friend," said Mufasa, showing Leo the small pool, "When it is agitated, it becomes difficult to see, but if you allow it to settle, the answer becomes clear," he used the stick to dip in the pool. The water showed them the reflection of a golden Chinese dragon, holding a scroll in its mouth. Leo and Mufasa looked at the ceiling, where the golden Chinese dragon is.

"The dragon scroll," Leo knew the way to stop Dagnino and that scroll will be in the hands of the Dragon Warrior.

"It is time," said Mufasa.

"But who? Who's worthy to be trusted with the secrets with limitless power to become the Dragon Warrior?" Leo asked.

"…I don't know," Mufasa replied. Back at the noodle restaurant, Alex is having trouble of going through the tables and holding six bowls. He bumped into Homer's table.

"Hey, watch it Alex!" Homer snapped.

"Sorry," Alex apologized as his rear is near the other table, Ned Flanders covered Rod's eyes as Todd screamed, "Oh, sorry; thousand pardons," as Alex continued his work, he saw a poster, posted on the wall; he read the announcement on the poster,

"Master Mufasa is choose the Dragon Warrior, today! Everyone, everyone go! Get to the palace!" Danny saw him telling the people to leave, "One of the five is getting the Dragon Scroll!

We've been waiting for thousand of years for this just take the bowl! This is the greatest day in kung fu history!" Alex is about to leave the restaurant to see which member of the Furious Five is going to be the Dragon Warrior.

"Alex, where are you going?" Danny asked.

Alex groaned a little, "To the palace?"

"But you're forgetting the noodle cart," said Danny as he pushed the cart towards Alex, "The whole valley will be there and you'll sell noodles to all of the people at the tournament!"

"Selling noodles?" Alex asked as Danny nodded, "But dad, I was thinking maybe I…"

"Yeah?" Danny asked, smiling.

"I was kind of thinking…" Alex said.

"Uh-huh," said Danny.

Alex is really worried of what he'll say, "Could also sell the bean buns; they're about to go bad."

"That's my boy," said Danny. "I told you that dream of yours were a sign,"

"Yeah, glad I had it," Alex mumbled. At the palace, the celebration has begun as all the people enjoyed the celebration, getting ready to see who will be the Dragon Warrior.

Way below the village, Alex's mouth dropped, seeing that he has to walk ALL the way to the palace, with his noodle cart.

The lion gulped and began to pull the cart up the steps, but he's having trouble. Alex growled as he kept pulling the cart. Later that day, he panted as he continued on.

"Almost there," said Alex, still breathing; he looked down and saw that he's a few steps away from the ground, "Oh nuts!" he groaned.

"Sorry Alex," said Erin, patted Alex's shoulder.

"We'll bring you back a souvenir," said Alyssa as she, Sonic, Erin, Tails, Cmara, Naruto, and Shadow ran up the steps to watch Alyssa's friends Xiro, Panthy, Bruma, Kairel and Erin's friend Rajah, hoping that one of them will become the Dragon Warrior. Alex looked upset, but he smirked.

"No, I will bring you back a souvenir," Alex ran up the steps, leaving the noodle cart behind. He really wants to see who will become the Dragon Warrior.


	3. 3: Alex the Dragon Warrior?

**Chapter 3**

**Alex the Dragon Warrior?**

Back at the palace, everyone is setting up for the tournament. Leo stood there as Mufasa walked down the steps, while the servants bowed for respect. "It is an historic day, isn't it Master Mufasa?" Leo asked.

"Yes and one I feared, I would not live to see it," Mufasa replied, "Are your students ready?"

"Yes Master Mufasa," Leo replied.

Mufasa looked at the young boy with brown hair and blue eyes, "Now noticed my friend, whoever I choose will not only bring peace to the valley, but also to you." Leo looked at him in concerned as Mufasa walked. Later on, everyone gathered in the palace to see the tournament and find out who will be the Dragon Warrior.

"Let the tournament begin!" Daffy announced as everyone cheered. At the entrance, Alex had finally made it to the top, panting due to the steps; he lay there on his back, still breathing heavily.

"Yeah…" Alex cheered, knowing that he'll make it; suddenly, he saw the door is going to close and he quickly got up, "Oh no, no wait! I'm coming!" Alex ran to the door, but it was closed. He smashed his face from that and fell down; he got up and began to knock on it, "Hey, open the door!" but no one didn't hear him because the people kept playing the drums, "Let me in!" Alex began to look around, until he saw the window; the lion jumped up and hung on to watch the tournament.

"Citizens of Toonarnia! It is my great honor to present to you Kairel, Panthy, Bruma, Xiro, Rajah; the Furious Five!" Leo announced as Alex cheered for the excitement. The Furious Five appeared in the air as they did their kung fu style. They fell safely on the ground in their kung fu position as everyone cheered as Bruma blew out the wind.

"The Furious Five!" Alex cheered when the lid of the window slammed on his beak, due to the wind.

"Warriors prepare!" Leo ordered as Alex got up and tried to find another way to watch, until he found a peek hole on the door, "Get ready for battle!"

Alex saw Bruma facing the invention, "Whoa, the Thousand Tongues of Fire!"

"Whoa, look at that!" said Porky Pig, blocking Alex's view.

"Hey, get out of the way!" Alex yelled, when he saw the fireworks in the air. He cheered like nuts when he saw Bruma about to dodge as he backed away. It didn't last until Alex fell down the stairs. Alex climbed his way back up and what he saw in the sky, nothing; he missed the first event. Hubie had enough and he's going to get in, the hard way.

While the crowd cheered, Alex punched the door to open it, but he winced in pain on his hand. Alex used the bamboo to jump over the wall, but he slammed in the wall. Later, he's on the bamboo tree as he cut the rope, but the tree didn't move; he got off, until it hit his nose and hit his head. Now, he sat on the step doing absolutely nothing or thinking of plan D.

"And finally, Master Kairel," Leo announced as Alex heard; he began to pull the tree by the rope as Leo continued, "Believe me citizens, you have not seen anything yet!"

"Yeah, I know that!" Alex yelled, pulling the tree.

"Master Kairel faces Iron Groudon and his Blades of Death," said Leo as Kairel is getting ready. Suddenly, Alex let go of the tree and he flew in the air, seeing Kairel, but it didn't last when he fell back on the ground, to the firework carriage.

Mufasa sensed something as he held up his arm while the crowed looks at him, "I sensed the Dragon Warrior is among us." Leo nodded at his students. Kairel, Rajah, Panthy, Xiro, and Bruma stood in the middle.

"Citizens of Toonarnia, Master Mufasa will now choose the Dragon Warrior!" Leo announced. Alex got up from hearing the announcement; now he needs to get in. The lion saw the fireworks he's on; he's got an idea. Meanwhile, Mufasa walked down the steps, sensing that which member of the Furious Five will become the Dragon Warrior. Back with Alex, he's making something, when he's finished. He made a chair with fireworks on it. Now this is the chance for him to get in. Alex sat on the chair and lit the match; he held it near the fuse.

"Alex!" Danny shouted, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Alex replied as Danny blew out the fuse, "Dad stop, I'm going to see the Dragon Warrior!"

"But I don't understand, you finally had the noodle dream," said Danny.

"I lied, I don't dream about noodles dad," said Alex as he saw the fire is near the firework, "I LOVE KUNG FU!!!" Alex noticed that he didn't take off and the chair tipped over. Alex sniffed that his plan is a failure. He always want to find out who will be the Dragon Warrior, but he guess he'll never find out.

"Come on Alex, let's get back to work," said Danny.

Alex sighed, "Okay…" Suddenly, without warning, the fireworks are all fired up. Alex screamed as he slammed into the wall, still on the chair and his face is getting all scratched up.

"Alex!" Danny shouted.

Without warning, the chair flew up due to the fireworks, carrying the lion. He screamed as the fireworks performed as the crowd watched with awe. Alex noticed that the chair is dusted off.

"Uh oh…Mother." Alex screamed as he fell into the palace. Later on, Hubie opened his eyes with his vision a little blurry. He saw the Furious Five looking at him.

"Oh…what's going on…?" Alex saw Mufasa pointing at him, "What are you pointing at?" Alex snapped out of it and Mufasa is still pointing at him, "Oh, sorry, I just want to see who the Dragon Warrior was."

"How interesting," said Mufasa, staring at Alex.

"Master, are you pointing at me?" Kairel asked.

"Him," Mufasa replied.

"Who?" Alex asked as he quickly moved, but Mufasa is still pointing at him.

"You," Mufasasaid, smiling.

"Me?" Alex asked.

"Yes, for the universe has brought us the Dragon Warrior!" Mufasa announced.

"What?" Alex asked.

"What?" the Furious Five asked shocked.

"What?!" Leo asked.

"What?" Danny asked. Daffy rang the small gong, but Leo grabbed it. The crowed cheered for Alex the Dragon Warrior. Alex looked confused as the servants walked towards him, holding the royal chairs for him.

"Wait, stop, who told you…" Leo saw the servants walked toward Alex. Leo ran down the steps as Alex is in the chair. They began to hold the sticks, but the lion are too heavy.

"Master Mufasa wait that lion can't possibly be the answer to our problem!" said Leo, "You were about to point at Kairel and that thing fell in front of her! That was just an accident!"

"There are no accidents," said Mufasa, as he and Leo saw the chair now broken; Leo pointed at it as more of the servants carried Hubie up to the dojo. Leo just stood there all shocked and knew this is a mistake. Alex the Dragon Warrior?! You've got to be kidding me! Kairel and her friends walked towards him.

"Forgive us master, we have failed you," said Kairel as she and the others bowed.

"No, if the lion doesn't quit by morning, then I would have failed you," said Leo, planning to force Alex to quit.


	4. 4: ChorhGhom Prison

**Chapter 4**

**Chorh-Ghom Prison**

At the snowy mountains, where the snowy winds are blowing, Dojo flew all the way to the prison to tell the leader to double everything if Dagnino is about to escape. Dojo landed awfully by the prison gate as two ultimate level digimon Wargrowlmon and Metalgreymon are at their position to stab him.

"Wait, I bring a message from Master Captainleo," said Dojo as the guards now understood. Inside the gate, Dojo gave the message to a Humanoid Champion level digimon with white wings, a V on his chest and Brown eyes; he's ExVeemon.

ExVeemon looked angered when he read the message, "What?! Double the guards?! Extra precautions?! Your prison may not be etiquette?" Dojo backed away as he stared at the glaring guards; he began to shake in fear, "You doubt my prison security?"

"Absolutely not, Leo does. I'm just the messenger," Dojo gulped.

"I'll give you a message for you, Master Captainleo," said ExVeemon while Dojo is still shaking and following him, "Escape from Chorh-Ghom Prison is impossible!" Dojo looked down seeing thousands of Digimon guards. ExVeemon whacked Dojo's back, scaring him as parts of his Scales fell.

ExVeemon laughed that he loved to scare Dojo, "Impressive isn't it?"

"Oh yes, very impressive," Dojo replied, still shaking.

"One way in, one way out, one thousand digimon guards all ultimate and mega levels and one prisoner," ExVeemon explained.

"Yes except that prisoner is Dagnino," Dojo shivered from saying that name.

"Take us down," ExVeemon ordered as he and Dojo got in the elevator. The Etemon guard pulled the lever and the elevator carried them down. Dojo looked down, still can't stop shaking.

ExVeemon smirked and began to shake the elevator; he laughed as Dojo screamed when they made it down. Later, the gate and the bridge open, revealing a figure, all still and in chains and a shell with large pins on him, preventing for him to move.

The figure is a male Tiger. He's wearing Black kung fu Robes; he's none other then Dagnino; the valley's public enemy #1.

"Behold, Dagnino," said ExVeemon.

Dojo just stood there, afraid of going near the tiger, "I'll…I'll just gonna wait right here."

ExVeemon chuckled, "It's nothing to worry about; it's perfectly safe," he shoved him, "Cross bows, at the ready!"

"Cross bows?" Dojo asked.

ExVeemon walked towards Dagnino, "Hey tough guy, did you hear? Mufasa finally is going to give the Dragon Scroll to someone and it's not gonna be you."

"What are you doing? Don't get him mad!" Dojo snapped, fearing that Dagnino will lose it.

"What's he going to do about it? I got him completely immobilize," said ExVeemon as he stepped on Dagnino's Tail, he laughed, "Aww, did I step on the wittle Tiger's Tail?"

"I'm good, I've seen enough," said Dojo, "I'm going to tell Leo that there's nothing to worry about."

"No he doesn't," said ExVeemon as he and Dojo left Dagnino.

"Okay, I'll tell him. Can we please go now?" Dojo asked, wanting to leave right now and away from that monster of a tiger. Dagnino just stood there, unable to move. One of Dojo's scales fell right in front of him. His eyes lids open, revealing amber eyes. His tails grabbed the scale as Dagnino just stared knowing that this is his chance to escape and get revenge.

Meanwhile back at the palace, the servants carried Alex to the dojo as the others cheered. They made it inside and drop the lion and left, closing the door.

"I think there's a slight mistake," said Alex. "Everybody thinks that I'm the..." Alex turned around and saw everything in amazed.

"Wow, the Secret Hall of Warriors!" Alex exclaimed. "No way!"

"Master Fox Mccloud's armor without a scratch on it!" he saw another artifact in Hall of Warriors, "Whoa, the Sword of King Arthur! It said to be so sharp, you can cut yourself just by looking at it!" Alex yelp when he had a cut and kissed it. Alex saw another one, "King Triton's Trident of Destiny!" he the saw a painting, "I always wanted to see the painting of that painting!" Alex began to run around like nuts, seeing all the weapons.

Alex stopped running and saw a vase, "No way!" he ran towards it, "The legendary Urn of Whispering Warriors; said to contain the souls of the Narnian Army!" he began to speak to the vase, "Hello?"

"Have you finished sight seeing?" the voice asked.

"Sorry, I should've come to see you first," said Alex.

"My patience is wearing thin," said the voice.

"Oh, well it's not like you're going anywhere," said Alex.

"Would you turn around?" the voice asked.

"Sure," Alex turned around and saw Leo, "Hey, how's it going?"

"Now, how do you get…?" Alex realized that he saw Leo, "Master Captainleo!" due to his clumsiness, he knocked the vase by accident, "Someone broke that, but I'm going to fix it. Do you have some…glue?"

Leo just stood there; he smirked, "So you're the legendary Dragon Warrior?"

"Uh…I guess so," Alex replied.

"Wrong!" Leo snapped, "You're not the Dragon Warrior! You will never be the Dragon Warrior until you have learned the secrets of the Dragon Scroll!"

"Whoa," Alex saw the Chinese dragon statue, holding the scroll, "So, how does this work? Do you have a ladder, trampoline?"

Leo chuckled, "You think it's that easy that I'm just gonna hand over the secrets of limitless power?"

"No, I…" Alex tried to explain.

"One must first master the highest level of kung fu and that is clearly impossible if that one is someone like you," Leo explained.

"Someone like me?" Alex asked.

"Yes, look at you," Leo whacked some parts on Alex with the staff, "These Stupid Muscular, arms!"

Alex jumped from the hit, "Those are sensitive in the arms."

"And this ridiculous belly!" Leo poked his staff on Alex's skinny belly, "And utter regard of this personal hygiene."

"Now wait a minute, that's a little uncalled for!" said Alex.

"Don't stand that close, I can smell your breath," said Leo.

"Listen, Mufasa said that I was…" without warning, Leo grabbed Alex's hand; he gasped, "The Omnimon Finger Holder! Not the Omnimon Finger Holder!"

"Oh, so you know this hold?" Leo asked, a little impressed.

"Developed by Master Omnimon in the third dynasty, yes," Alex replied, shaking.

"Oh, then you must know what happens when I flex my pinky." Leo said, smirking.

Alex gasped, "No, no, no…"

"You know the hardest part of this? The hardest part is cleaning up afterwards," Leo chuckled.

"Okay, okay take it easy," Alex whimpered.

"Now listen closely Lion, Mufasa may have picked you, but when I'm through with you, I promise you, you're going to wish he hadn't!" Leo snapped, "Are we clear?"

"Yeah, we're clear, we're clear, we are so clear," Alex replied.

"Good," the young boy chuckled, "I can't wait to get started." Leo has a plan to force Alex to quit by morning.


	5. 5: Alex's Humitily

**Chapter 5**

**Alex's Humitily**

Leo opened the doors to the training room. Alex followed him inside. Alex saw and smiled in amaze. What he saw is the Furious Five, training their kung fu skills. Bruma flew around with her abillity of wind and landed on the steel shell, knocking away the cross arrows. Kairel landed across her and they began to fight, still training. Rajah stood in front of the wooden enemies with spikes on them; he began to knock and dodging. Panthy dodged the flames while Xiro trained by going through the rings. Kairel is on the waving thing, dodging the waving wood with spikes on them; she knocked one out with a powerful blow, causing the wood to break. One piece hit Alex's head as he yelled in pain.

"Let's begin," said Leo.

"Wait, what?" Alex asked as he looked at the stuff that looks very dangerous, "Now?"

"Yes now, unless you think the great Mufasa is wrong and you are not the Dragon Warrior," said Leo, hoping that Alex will leave.

"Oh okay, well I don't know if I can do all of those moves," said Alex.

Leo chuckled, "If we don't try, we'll never know."

"Yeah, it's just that we can find some more suitable to my level," said Alex.

"And what level is that?" Leo asked.

"Well, I'm not a master, but let's just start at zero," Alex replied.

"There is no such thing as level zero," said Leo.

"Hey, maybe I can start with that," Alex said as he saw a punching balloon toy.

"That? We use it to train children and for propping the doors open when it gets hot, but if you insist," said Leo as the Furious Five walked towards him.

"Whoa, the Furious Five!" Alex said in amaze, "You're so much bigger than your action figures, except for you Rajah, you're about the same," Rajah glared at him.

"Go ahead lion, show us of what you can do," said Leo.

"Umm, are they going to watch or should I wait till I get back to work?" Alex asked.

"Hit it," said Leo.

"Okay, I mean I just ate so I'm still digesting, so my kung fu may not be as good as later on," Alex explained.

"Just hit it," Leo said, getting a little impatient.

"Alright," Alex faced the punching toy, "What you got? You got nothing, because I got it right here. You picking on my friends? Get ready to feel the thunder. I'm out with the crazy feet; what are you going to do about crazy feet? Come on, I'm a blur! You haven't seen lion style; you only seen, dragon or monkey style or the dog…"

"Will you hit it for pete's sake?!" Leo snapped.

"Alright, alright," Alex said; he lightly punched the toy.

Leo stared at him, "Try again, a little harder."

Alex punched it harder, "How's that…" suddenly, the toy knocked him, sending him flying towards the training stuff. The Furious Five are going to help him, but Leo stopped, smirking. Alex screamed as he's having trouble with the waving woods and dodging the woods with spikes on them. Alex gasped when one of them hit him, sending him flying as the others watched. Alex landed in the large shell and being hit on the head from moving around.

"This'll be easier than I thought," Leo smirked. Alex fell out of the bowl and went inside the wooden warriors. The others, except Leo cringed as he's being hit all over his body. One of them hit Alex in the place where the sun don't shine.

Alex groaned in pain, "Oh, my tenders!" Without warning, the wood kept hitting him until he ran out. Suddenly, he's now at the place where the flames come out. The others watched when the room light up due to the fire. Later, Alex crawled towards Leo, all burned up.

"How did I do?" Alex asked.

"There is now a level zero," Leo replied, putting out the small flame on Alex's head. That night, the Furious Five walked toward the other house, where their rooms are.

"There are no words," said Rajah.

"No denying that," Bruma added.

"I don't understand of what Master Mufasa was thinking," said Panthy, "The poor guy is going to get himself killed."

"He is so mighty, the Dragon Warrior fell out of the sky in a ball of fire," Bruma joked.

"When he walks, the very ground shakes," Rajah laughed along with the others, except Kairel.

She snarled and walked passed them, "One would think that Master Mufasa would choose someone who actually knew kung fu!"

"Yeah, or could touch his toes," said Bruma.

"Or even see his toes," Xiro added as they laughed. A few feet away, Alex heard the whole thing; he never felt so hurt and insulted in his life. What were they thinking?

Inside, the Furious Five are in their own rooms and blew out the candle to rest for the night. Alex made it to the house, but they have to walk silently to their own rooms. he began to walk quietly, but the floor is making squeaky sounds due to the steps. he knew that the noises will annoy Leo's students. Alex took another step, but the floor broke, making a loud noise. He walked, making more noises until Alex barged into Bruma's room by accident. Alex saw Bruma, changing out of her clothes and she was wearing a blue robe.

"Oh, hi you're up," Alex greeted.

"Am now," said Bruma.

"I was just…some day," said Alex as Bruma smiled, a little, "That kung fu stuff is hard work, are your arms sore?"

"Umm, I had a long and rather disappointing day so…yeah I should probably get some sleep now," said Bruma.

"Yeah, of course," Alex nodded. "It's just that I'm such a big fan! You guys were totally amazing at the battle, outnumbered a thousand to one, but you didn't stop and you just…" Alex pretend to fight against enemies until he kicked the room next door; Xiro's room.

"Oh, sorry about that," said Alex as Xiro glared at him, annoyed.

"Look, you don't belong here," said Bruma.

Alex sighed, "I know, you're right. I mean, I've always dreamed of…"

"Alex, what I means is that you don't belong here, in this room," Knuckles explained. "This is my room, Property of Bruma."

"Oh, okay, you wanna get to sleep?" Alex asked, about to leave.

"Yeah," Bruma replied.

"Keeping you up, we got big things tomorrow," said Alex, "You're awesome," Alex closed the door as Bruma sighed; the lion opened the door again, "What was that?"

"I didn't say anything," Bruma answered.

"Okay, good night, sleep well," Alex closed the door. Bruma just sighed that Alex didn't understand of he doesn't belong here, in the palace.

"That seem a little bit awkward," Alex whispered as he Snuck making more noises. Kairel opens the door, looking very annoyed.

"Oh, Master Kairel didn't mean to wake you, just…" said Alex.

Kairel frowned, "You don't belong here."

"Yeah, of course, this is your room," said Alex.

"I mean, you don't belong in the Jade Palace," said Kairel, glaring at him, "You're a disgrace of kung fu and if you have any respect for who we are and what we do, you along with these two will be gone by morning," she slammed the door, leaving the lion shocked.

Alex just stood there, "Big fan," Kairel didn't listen. Alexe looked down, sadly. Back outside, Alex stood at the peach tree. Alex looks very sad that he got so humiliated in front of Leo and the Furious Five. Mufasa walked towards them, holding the lamp.

"I see you have found the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom," said Mufasa.

Alex turned around, holding the peaches and some stuffed in his mouth, "Is that what this is? I am so sorry; it was just a regular peach tree."

"I understand, you eat when you are upset," said Mufasa.

"Upset, I'm not upset," said Alex.

"So why are you upset?" Mufasa asked the lion.

Alex sighed, "I probably just sucked today, more then anyone in the history of kung fu and the history of Toonarnia and the history of biggest losers!"

"Probably," Mufasa agreed.

"And don't forget the five, you should have seen them," said Alex. "Yeah, they totally hate me,"

"Totally," said Mufasa.

"How's Leo going to turn me into the Dragon Warrior?" Alex asked, "I'm not like the five. I got no Strengh, no power over wind, no agillity. Even Rajah has his paws to use as weapons. Maybe I should just quit and go back making noodles," Alex sat near the ledge, very sad that his dream of being the kung fu warrior is crushed.

Mufasa smiled, helping him out, "Quit, don't quit. Noodles don't noodles. You are to concern of what was and what will be. There's a saying that yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called a present," Igintus smiled at him as he began to leave; he whacked the staff on the tree and a peach fell on Alex's hands. Alex just stared at him; Mufasa's right, Alex doesn't want to quit. Alex will do whatever it takes to be a warrior.


	6. 6: Dagnino's Escape

**Chapter 6**

**Dagnino's Escape**

Back at the prison, Dagnino just placed one of Dojo's Scales on the shell by using his string from his pants. After he heard that Leo is going to give the scroll to the Dragon Warrior; he will stop at nothing to he his hands on the scroll and learn the secrets. He moved his string on the top of the shell. His ears went up when he heard a clicking sound as he heard another one. The needles on the shell went up that he unlocked it. Dagnino let out his breath as he began to move; he's no longer immobilized! Suddenly, he began to broke the shell.

At the bridge, Exveemon and Dojo looked down and saw that Dagnino has broken the shell. "Oh no!" Exveemon yelled.

"What's happening?" Dojo asked as the alarm went off and all the digimon began to stop Dagnino. Dagnino slowly got up, moving the boulders that are attached to the chains; he looked up, much ticked as Dojo began to shake in fear, gulping.

"Fire cross bows!" Exveemon ordered. The guards shot the large bows towards Dagnino, but he dodged; glaring at them. They shot another one and Dagnino used it to break the shackle. The guards gasped and one covered his mouth. Dagnino broke another one; he's now free from the chains, which is not good!

"Dagnino is free! I must warn Leo!" Dojo is about to fly for his life.

Exveemon grabbed him by his tail, "You're not going anywhere and neither is he! "Taomon, Bring it up!" The elevator began to go up while Dagnino began to walk; he noticed that the guards began to shoot the arrow. The arrow is coming right at him, but he used his paw to block. Dagnino kicked the arrow back as the guards dodged and the arrow went to the rocky wall. After what Dagnino saw, he has a plan to get back up. He threw the arrows in the air and kicked them towards the wall. He jumped on the stick of the arrow and it sends him flying towards another one. Dagnino jumped on the arrow, one by one to make it up there.

"He's on his way!" Dojo screamed.

"He won't get far!" said Exveemon, "Mammothmon!" The Mammoth-like digimon began to shoot thousands of arrows toward Dagnino. Dagnino saw them and jumped right towards the elevator to take cover. One of the guards used his claw to slash the chains and the elevator went down, hoping that Dagnino won't get away. The guards smirked that the tiger didn't make it. Without warning, Dagnino kicked both of them and used the chain to swing up.

Dagnino began to defeat the guards one by one; they don't stand a chance against Dagnino because he's too strong and too quick. He knocked one of the guards with a huge blow and the guard flew back, knocking more of them. Dagnino began to climb while more of the guards locked the caged door, but Dagnino knocked it out. He grabbed two of the guards with his arms and legs and he twirled them in the air, defeating them. One of the guards is about to hit Dagnino by using the ball with spikes on it. Dagnino grabbed the weapon and knocked the guard out. He used the weapon to hit the guards one by one. One of the guards is going to attack him, but Dagnino used it to hit the weapon, right to his mouth and kicked him, sending him flying.

Dagnino climbed through and made it to the top; he stared at Exveemon, Dojo and all the guards, blocking the gates. Exveemon smirked as Dagnino growled. Dojo stared at him, still shaking in fear as Dagnino is about to attack.

"We're dead, so very, very dead," Dojo whimpered.

Exveemon laughed, "Not yet we're not, now Wargreymon!" The guard shot the arrow with fire on it. The arrow flew above toward the large, pointed rocks and it explodes, causing a rock fall. Dagnino looked up when the pointed rock smashed the bridge. Dagnino jumped from bridge to bridge and jumped towards Exveemon, but he began to fall to his death. Exveemon laughed, for his victory. Dagnino looked up and saw dynamite on another pointed rock; he began to jump, flew, and climb on each of the rocks. He made it up the rock, where there's dynamite and grabbed the fuse and the dynamite.

"Should we run now?" Dojo asked.

"Yes," Exveemon whimpered when Dagnino threw the dynamite. Suddenly, the dynamite exploded and the gates broke through. The guards flew out of the prison due to the explosion. Dojo flew out and landed on the ground. He let out his breath and what he saw Exveemon. All of a sudden, Dagnino grabbed Dojo by the throat, forcing him to face the tiger. Dojo gulped as he stared at Dagnino in fear.

Dagnino smirked, "I'm glad young Leo sent you. I was beginning to think he has forgotten. Fly back there and tell him the real Dragon Warrior is coming home." Dagnino let's go of Dojo and he flies back to the palace. Dagnino watched; now that he is free from prison, his next objection is to go back to the valley and get that scroll. With the scroll in his hands, no one, not even Leo and the Furious Five will stop him and every person and animal will be in grave danger.


	7. 7: Story of Dagnino

**Chapter 7**

**Story of Dagnino**

That morning, the servants of the palace rang the bell, telling everyone to wake up. Inside, Leo stood besides the rooms as the Furious Five came out of their rooms, quickly.

"Good morning, master," said the Furious Five; they just stood there, waiting for Alex to get out.

Leo waited for him, "Lion, Lion," he opened the door, "Wake up!" but what he saw is nothing; the room is empty. Leo smirked that his plan of getting rid of that lion has worked. It seems that Alex wasn't the Dragon Warrior after all.

Splinter chuckled, "Looks like he quit." Outside, Splinter led the Furious Five to the training dojo, still smirking that he really humiliated Hubie big time.

"What will we do now, master?" Panthy asked, "With the lion gone, who will be the Dragon Warrior?"

"All we can do is resume our training and trust at a time, the real Dragon Warrior will be revealed," Leo replied as he open the door, but what he saw is Alex, doing the splits.

Leo stared at him, shocked that Alex didn't leave, "What are you doing here?!"

Alex jumped, "Oh, good morning master, I thought I should just warm up," he began to exercise, but what he didn't know that he's stuck.

"You're stuck," said Leo.

"Me, stuck?" Alex asked. "Yes, I'm stuck,"

"Can you please help him," Leo said to Bruma.

"Oh dear," Bruma walked towards the lion and she grabbed Alex's tail and pulled him out.

"Thank you," said Alex.

"Don't mention it," said Bruma.

"Really, I appreciated…" said Alex.

"Ever," Bruma walked back to the group.

Leo chuckled, "You actually thought you can learn a full split in one night? It takes years to develop one's flexibility," Leo threw the plate up in the air as Alex watched, "And years longer," he snapped his fingers as Kairel flew up in the air, "to reply it to combat," Kairel did the full split, breaking the plates. She landed in front of Alex and glared at him.

The pieces of the plates fell on Alex and a big piece hit his head; he picked it up.

"Put that down!" Alex snapped, "The only souvenirs we collect here are bloody knuckles and broken bones!"

"Yeah, excellent," Alex said, very excited.

"Let's get started," Leo smirked that he'll get rid of that lion once and for all. He snapped his fingers telling that Panthy is Alex's first opponent.

Panthy called to Alex, "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready…" Alex got interrupted when Panthy punched him in the stomach, sending him flying. Panthy kicked him back to the ground, hard as Alex groaned.

"I'm sorry brother, I thought you said you were ready," said Panthy.

"That was awesome! Let's go again!" Alex exclaimed. Leo let out an annoyed groan and snapped his fingers that who will be the next opponent. Xiro is next as he got out his Staff. Alex held the staff, but he gets hit by Xiro's quick attacks. Later, Bruma is next as Alex is getting ready. They're on the shell, getting ready to fight, but Alex lost his balance and fell inside, but he's enjoying it. Leo won't give up as he snapped his fingers.

Back outside, Alex is facing Rajah as he punched him in the jaw and grabbed his leg. Alex his beaten up pretty badly as Leo chuckled hoping that Alex will quit. Alex placed his knuckles next to his other hand. Leo got so ticked; Alex just won't give up!

"I've been taking easy on you lion, but no more!" Leo yelled, "Your next opponent will be me!"

"Oh yeah, let's go!" said Alex as he got up.

"Step fourth," said Leo until he grabbed Alex and twirled him in the air, "The true path to victory is to find your opponent's weakness," he bend Alex's finger and held him by the ears, "And make him suffer for it."

"Oh yeah!" Alex exclaimed.

Leo slammed the lion on the ground, "To take his strength and use it against him to become unworthy and quits," he held Alex by the nose.

"But a real warrior never quits," said Alex, "Don't worry master, I will never quit!"

Leo just had enough; he threw Alex in the air and kicked him. Alex flew out of the doors and bounced down the stairs. The Furious Five watched him as Kairel glared at him.

"If his smart, he won't come back up those steps," said Kairel, left.

"He will," said Xiro.

"The guy just won't quit." said Panthy.

"But he's not gonna bouncing, I can tell you that," Rajah laughed as Panthy glared at him. That night back at the room, Alex is still yelling in pain as Rajah is putting needles on Alex's back.

"I thought you said acupuncture will make you feel better," Alex whimpered.

"Trust me it will," said Rajah, "It's just not easy finding the right nerve point from all this…"

"Muscle?" Alex asked.

"Fur, I was gonna say Fur," Rajah corrected.

"Sure you were," said Hubie.

"Who am I to judge to base on a warrior's size? I mean look at me," said Rajah as Alex turned around, "I'm over here," he shoved another needle and Alex yelled in pain.

"Maybe you should take a look at this again," said Panthy, showing a picture of Alex.

"Okay," Rajah continued his work. Xiro heard yelling in his room and covered his ears, annoyed. Bruma was painting something, but due to Alex's yelling, it caused Bruma to mess up.

"I know Master Leo is trying to inspire me and all, but if I didn't know any better, I think he's trying to get rid of me," said Alex as Panthy and Rajah smiled. Alex now knew that the young man is trying to get rid of him.

"I know that he seems kind of a creep at times, but you know he always wasn't like that," said Rajah.

At the hallway, Kairel walked by when she heard the conversation. "According to legend, there was a time when Master Leo use to smile before…" Panthy explained.

"Before what?" Alex asked.

Kairel opened the door, "Before Dagnino."

"Yeah, we're not really supposed to talk about him," Bruma said from his room.

Kairel smirked, "Well, if he is going to stay here, he should know."

"Guys, I know about Dagnino," Alex said as Kairel raise her eyebrow and walking towards him, "He was a student, the first to master the thousand scrolls of Kung Fu and then he turned bad and now in jail…"

"He wasn't just a student," Kairel explained the story.

**Flashback**

Leo, now young, opens the door and saw a little tiger cub, Dagnino, wrapped in a blanket. Leo picked him up and took him in.

"_Leo found him as a baby and raised him as is own brother,"_ said Kairel. A few years went by as Dagnino grew up a little. Leo kept feeding him as Dagnino yanked his hair. Leo winced in pain from that.

"_And when the boy's have talent in Kung Fu, Leo trained him."_

Dagnino pounced of the punching toy and kicked it, sending it near the wall. Dagnino smiled as Leo wass very impressed. Dagnino hugged, against Leo, very happy.

"_He believed in him; he was destined in total greatness."_

Dagnino, now a kid is fighting against the wooden warrior. The years went by and Dagnino is all grown up, destroying the wooden warrior. Leo is proud of his student and Brother. Mufasa saw the whole thing and shook his head, knowing that there is something wrong with Dagnino.

"_He was never enough for Dagnino. He wanted the Dragon Scroll, but Mufasa saw darkness in his heart and refused."_

Later on, Dagnino is on a rampage, destroying the valley and hurting innocent people and animals.

"_Angred & Outraged, Dagnino laid waste to the valley."_

Later, Dagnino broke through the door in the dojo, where Leo and Mufasa are, but he's not after them, he's after the scroll.

"_He tried to take the scroll by force and Leo had to destroy of what he created."_

Leo flew towards him, about to stop Dagnino. Suddenly, he remembers when Dagnino was little; Leo just can't hurt the one he raised.

"_But how could he?"_

Dagnino punched him, sending him back to Mufasa. There's no stopping Dagnino as he is about to grab the scroll. Mufasa stopped Dagnino by touching him with the staff. Mufasa used his own moves to stop Dagnino by paralyzing him. Dagnino fell on the floor, knocked out and paralyzed. Leo stared helplessly at Dagnino.

"_Leo loved Dagnino like anyone_ _before."_

It's been a few days after Dagnino is at prison. At the training dojo, little Kairel did the Kung Fu moves and punched the toy near the wall. Kairel smiled hoping that she impressed Leo, but he helped her out, giving out a sad smile Kairel watched him walked away from what happen.

"_Of since."_

Kairel sniffed with tears and looked down; she's trying her best to make Leo smile, but failed.

**End flashback**

the adult Kairel looked down, remembering what happen, "And now, he has a chance to make things right to train the true Dragon Warrior and he's stuck with you; a Clumsy, Moronic Lion who treats him like a joke," suddenly, Alex made a goofy face, "Oh, that is it!" Kairel is about to pound him.

Rajah stopped her, "Wait! My fault, I accidently treats his facial nerve!" Alex landed on the floor with a lot of needles on his back, "And may have also stopped his heart," Rajah poked him as Alex's eye twitched.


	8. 8: Mufasa's Passing

**Chapter 8**

**Mufasa's Passing**

Back at the dojo, Leo is now meditating, relaxing since he got angry that Alex didn't leave. "Enter peace…" said Leo; one of his ears flicked as he tried to focus, "Enter peace…" he heard a noise coming from outside, "Whoever is making that floating sound, quiet down!" Leo continued to meditate, but he got interrupted when Dojo landed awfully on the floor.

Leo turned around and saw Dojo getting up; he smiled, "Oh Dojo, excellent. I could hear some good news now."

Dojo is about to explain, but he was quiet. Dojo didn't want to get Leo mad, but he has to tell the message from what happen back at the prison. Later on, Leo rushed to the peach tree, where Mufasa is. After Dojo told the boy about Dagnino, this could mean trouble, big trouble.

"Master, master!" Leo called.

"Yes?" Mufasa asked, in balanced.

"I have some very bad news," said Splinter.

"Ah Leo, there is just news," said Mufasa, "There is no good or bad."

"Master, your vision; your vision is right!" Leo explained, "Dagnino has broken out of prison; he's on his way!"

"…That is bad news," said Mufasa, "If you do not believe that the Dragon Warrior can stop him."

Leo stared at him; he knows that this dumb, lion is the 'Dragon Warrior,' "The lion?! Master we been through this, the lion is not the Dragon Warrior; he wasn't even meant to be here! It was an accident!"

"There are no accidents," said Mufasa.

Leo sighed, "Yes, I know you've said that already, twice."

"Well, that was no accident either,"Mufasachuckled.

"Yeah three times," Leo agreed.

"My old friend, the lion will never fulfill his destiny, nor you yours, until you let go of your delusion of control," said Mufasa.

"Delusion?" Leo asked.

"Yes, look at this tree Leo," Mufasa explained, "I cannot make it blossom when it suits me, nor make it bare fruit nor it's time."

"But there are things we can control," Leo kicked the tree and the peaches fell, "I can control when the fruit will fall," one fruit hit Leo's head as Mufasa chuckled, "And I can control…" he threw the fruit in the air and jumped up and sliced it in half, "…where to plant the seed," he slam the ground, making a small hole, "That is no delusion!" he threw the seed inside.

"Ah yes, but no matter what you do, that seed will grow to a peach tree," said Mufasa while Leo paced, "You may wish for an apple or an orange, but you will get a peach."

"But a peach cannot defeat Dagnino!" Leo exclaimed.

"Maybe it can if you are willing to guide it, you nurture it, to believe in it," Mufasa covered up the seed.

"But how, how? I need your help, master," Leo begged for Mufasa's advice.

"No, you just need to believe," Mufasa said, smiling, "Promise me Leo, promise you will believe."

"I…I will…try," said Splinter, not refusing.

"Good," Mufasa looked up at the sky as the blossom petals floated out of the tree, "My time has come," the old lion faces Leo and gave the staff to the young boy, "You must continue your journey without me."

"What? What are you…?" Leo tired to ask. What does Mufasa mean that Leo must continue the journey without him? Is Mufasa's time really over? The entire questions kept asking Leo's mind while Mufasa faces the view as more of the petals floated around him.

"Master, you can't leave me!" said Leo.

Mufasa turned around, facing Leo, one last time, "You must believe." Suddenly, his whole body began to disappear.

"Master!" Leo called, but all of the petals floated around Mufasa and he disappeared. Leo watched in sadness when the petals floated away. Leo always stood up with Mufasa ever since when Dagnino was stopped. But now Mufasa is gone and Leo is on his own. Leo must move on and he will believe, without Mufasa.


End file.
